


빌런이단벤지

by Birdsong



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>밑도 끝도 없습니다. 이거 언제 끝날지 나도 모르겠고... 이게 끝일 수도 있고...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Crucifixion

"넌 누구야? 누군데 나를 그런 눈으로 보는 거지? ... 내 이름은 어떻게 아는 거야?"

대답 대신 흐느낌이 섞인 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 이단은 허리를 놀리는 각도를 비틀었다. 안쪽이 곧장 반응하며 조여온다. 

"크흡... 조여... 여기를 얼마나 대주고 다녔으면 이렇게 잘 느끼는 거야?"

"우읍... 우..."

동그란 개구기가 물려진 입은 제대로 된 말을 잃은 지 오래였다. 이단이 안쪽 깊은 곳을 탐닉하듯 허리를 움직일 때 마다 침대 헤드에 고정된 수갑이 철컹거리는 소리가 났다. 한계까지 벌어지다시피한 두 다리가 의미없이 버둥거렸다. 기를 쓰고 쾌락을 피해보고자 했지만 이단이 이내 엉덩이의 살집을 억세게 쥐자 저항은 무의미하게 되었다. 엉덩이에는 벌써 울긋불긋한 손자국이 여러 개 나 있었다.

이단은 자신의 아래에 깔려 엉망진창이 된 남자의 앞을 응시했다. 가슴과 배는 정액으로 잔뜩 더럽혀져 있었고 요도구에는 가느다란 관이 꽂혀 있었다. 요도구의 끝부분은 마개처럼 된 물건이 매달려있어 사정을 막고 있었다. 뻣뻣하게 선 물건에 꽂혀있는 관은 이단이 허리짓의 속도를 늦추고 뭉근하게 허리를 돌리자 허연 액과 함께 조금씩 비어져 나오는 게 보였다. 이단은 물끄러미 그 모양을 바라보았다. 가슴이 가쁘게 오르내리고 아랫배가 바르르 떨리는 것이 어지간하게 좋은 모양이었다. 이단은 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 상대의 페니스를 꽉 쥐었다. 아래에 깔린 이는 반사적으로 상체가 튀어올랐지만 수갑 때문에 한쪽 어깨가 빠진 듯 재갈 너머로 억눌린 비명을 길게 울었다. 철컹거리는 소리가 좀 크게 났다. 그 기세에 안쪽이 잔뜩 조였다. 이단은 상대의 요도구에 꽂힌 관을 빠르게 잡아 빼 버리고 마구잡이로 기둥을 흔들어주면서, 그에 맞추어 추삽질을 거세게 쳐올렸다. 남자의 목이 뒤로 꺾이면서 바르르 떨렸다. 말간 액이 페니스에서 힘없이 흘러나오는 것을 보며 이단은 남자의 안에 파정했다. 이단은 파정하고 나서도 크기가 크게 줄어들지 않은 자신의 것을 빼내지 않은 채 거칠게 남자의 재갈을 벗겼다. 남자는 제정신을 차리지 못한 채 눈꼬리에 길게 난 눈물자국을 남기고 헐떡였다. 넓어진 숨길로 한꺼번에 쏟아져 들어가는 공기에 반사적으로 기침이 터져나왔고, 안쪽이 그에 맞추어 떨리며 노곤노곤해진 자신의 성기를 자극했다. 이단은 남자의 정신을 차리게 하기 위해 부러 안쪽을 멋대로 쑤셨다. 사정의 여운에 지친 몸이 움찔거리자, 벌겋게 부어오른 구멍으로 허연 정액이 엉덩이골을 타고 주르륵 쏟아진다. 그 모양을 보며 이단은 흘러내리는 정액을 손가락으로 쭉 따라가 도로 구멍으로 집어넣으며 말했다. 

"워, 워.... 당신 이거 좋아하잖아. 한 방울도 흘리면 안 되지... 잘 담고 있어"

"흐윽.... 흑....."

그제서야 정신이 든 남자가 흐느끼기 시작했다. 가늘게 울던 울음이 점점 커졌다. 이단은 이상하게 짜증이 났다. 다른 인질이 이랬다면 그냥 재갈을 물리고 말았을 텐데 이상하게 이 남자는 달랐다. 이단의 가학심을 부추기는 뭔가가 있었다. 이단은 이상하게 꺾인 남자의 한 쪽 어깨를 지그시 쥐었다. 우두둑, 뼈가 맞춰지는 소리가 나가 무섭게,

"아아아악...! 아악!!"

방의 공기가 찢어지는 듯한 비명이 울렸다. 비명은 오래가지 못했다. 이단이 비명소리가 나는 입을 자신의 입으로 막아버렸기 때문이다. 적당히 마르고 미지근하게 식은 혓바닥과 피비린내가 나는 입술이 달콤했다. 마구잡이로 이를 새워 입안과 혀를 농락하자 곧장 숨소리가 젖어든다. 숨이 막힐 정도 오랫동안 놔주지 않다가 입술을 떼고 고개를 들자 눈물자국이 말라붙은 눈이 자신을 응시했다. 여전히 녹빛 눈에는 당혹감과 공포, 배신감과 쾌락의 여운이 함께 녹아들어 어지럽게 굴러가고 있었다.

남자가 조용해지자 이단은 남자의 가슴으로 관심을 옮겨갔다. 풀어해쳐진 하얀 셔츠 사이로 드러난 가슴은 계속된 자극으로 유두가 퉁퉁 불어 봉긋하게 솟아 있었다. 이단이 거칠고 갈라진 엄지손가락으로 유두를 튕기자 대번에 신음이 터져나온다.

"흐읏..." 

이단은 배에 엉망진창으로 뿌려진 정액을 손가락으로 천천히 문질렀다. 끈적한 것이 배꼽 주변으로 펴바르듯 문지르자 마른 뱃가죽이 떨린다. 살짝 갈비뼈가 드러난 옆구리로 손길을 옮겨가자 결국 애걸하는 소리가 터져나온다. 

"그, 그만... 이단, 제발 그만...."

이단은 아랑곳하지 않고 손장난을 계속했다. 손길은 장골과 치골을 거쳐 페니스와 구멍을 희롱했다. 이단은 웃었다. 

"푸흐흐, 너, 이거 정말 좋아하는 것 같아. 좋지?"

남자는 세차게 고개를 저었다. 동그란 머리에 땀으로 젖은 금발이 달라붙어 있었다. 아래에서 올려다보는 콧날이 익숙했다. 이단은 저 머리를 어디선가 본 것 같았지만 크게 신경쓰지 않았다. 오로지 자신의 손아귀 안에 들어온 이 남자를 어떻게 하면 가장 효과적으로 다룰 수 있는지만이 중요했다. 이단은 한참이나 남자의 성기며 구멍을 손가락으로 지분거렸지만, 지친 몸은 살짝 꿈틀꿈틀 거리는 것 외에는 특별한 기색을 보이지 않아 이단은 쉽게 지루해졌다. 이단은 벌떡 일어나 성큼 성큼 벽장으로 갔다. 남자가 애원하는 울음 섞인 목소리가 뒤통수에 따라 붙었다. 

"이단... 왜, 왜 이러는 거야... 나에게 왜...."

대답따위는 필요하지 않았다. 공허한 외침이 먼지 속에 흩어진다. 침대 옆의 협탁에는 남자의 소지품이 놓여 있었다. 지갑의 신분증에는 IMF라는 글자 밑에 남자의 사진과 이름이 적혀 있었다. 

-벤자민 던 

벽장에서 뭔가를 꺼내어 돌아온 이단은 그 이름을 물끄러미 보다가 침대 위에 걸터앉았다. 벤자민 던은 이단의 손에 든 걸 보고 안색이 파랗게 질리며 침대 구석으로 도망가려고 안간힘을 썼다. 그러나 이단은 잔인하다 싶를 정도로 벤자민 던의 발목을 쥐고 세차게 끌어내렸다. 

"벤지"

이단은 나지막하게 남자의 이름을 불렀다. 정식 이름이 아닌 애칭이었으나 왠지 입에 착 붙었다. 벤자민이 아닌 벤지라고 부르는 게 더 나을 것 같았다. 그러나 그뿐이었다. 지금 이단에게 있어 벤지는 자신의 '먹잇감' 혹은 '장난감'에 불과했다. 아무것도 기억나지 않고, 기억하는 것도 무의미하므로. 이단이 자신을 '벤지'라고 부르면서 버둥대는 발목을 쥔 손에 힘을 주자 벤지는 얼어붙기라도 한 듯 순식간에 조용해졌다. 익숙한 이름을 부르는 목소리와 거칠고 잔인한 행동이 주는 괴리감에서 억지로 끌어올려진 현실감이 뒤통수를 후려친다. 저항해봤자 더 고통스러운 대가만이 뒤따를 뿐이라는 걸 깨달은 듯, 벤지는 조용히 체념했다. 이단은 그게 왠지 만족스러워 목을 울리며 웃었다. 벤지는 그 소리에 저절로 뒷목에 소름이 돋았다.

이단이 가져온 건 달걀보다 조금 큰 크기의 로터 네 개였다. 이단은 벤지의 엉덩이를 벌려 첫번째 로터를 천천히 밀어넣었다. 별다른 윤활제를 바르지 않았는데도 매끈한 로터는 부어오른 입구로 쉽게 들어갔다. 이단은 일부러 로터를 손으로 안쪽으로 쭉 밀어넣었다. 부르르 진저리를 치는 어깨가 훤히 보여서 이단은 엉덩이를 찰싹 때렸다. 

"제대로 받아 먹어"

이단은 멈추지 않고 연이어 두 번째 로터를 삽입했다. 움찔 하고 허리가 떨리며 두 번째 로터가 구멍 안으로 자취를 감추었다. 앞쪽에서 흐느끼는 신음이 가늘게 새어나왔다. 로터는 세 개까지는 무리없이 잘 들어갔지만 네번째는 뻑뻑해서 잘 들어가지 않았다. 벤지는 쉰 목소리로 애걸했다. 

"아윽.. 아파, 안 돼... 그만... 그만, 이단.... 흑"

이단은 마지막 로터를 꾹 힘주어 밀어넣으며 벤지의 등에 몸을 붙이고 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"오... 벤지, 너 이것보다 큰 것도 다 삼켰잖아? 힘 좀 빼봐... 다 들어갈 수 있어. 들어갈 수 있고 말고"

말 한마디 한 마디 마다 이단은 땀에 젖은 벤지의 뒷목이며 귓가를 핥았다. 벤지의 몸이 바르르 떨린다. 달그락거리는 소리와 함께 네 번째 로터가 들어갔다. 벌어진 구멍 사이로 반들거리는 로터가 보였다. 이단은 마지막으로 플러그를 구멍으로 밀어넣었다. 한계까지 안쪽이 채워지는 지독한 압박감에 벤지는 신음했다. 아랫배가 터질 것만 같았다.

"으윽... 윽..."

그게 끝이 아니었다. 이단은 벤지의 앞을 밴드로 묶어 사정하지 못하게 한 뒤 풀어주었던 동그란 개구기를 다시 입에 물렸다. 

이단은 벤지의 뺨을 톡톡 두드리며 달래듯 말했다. 벤지로서는 잔인한 말이었다. 

"혹시라도 혀를 물거나 하면 안 되잖아"

벤지는 고개를 저으며 씩씩거리고 묶인 팔을 제외한 온 몸을 뒤트는 것 외에는 별다른 저항을 할 수 없었다. 그건 마른 땅에서 지렁이가 꿈틀거리는 것 정도밖에 되지 않았다. 이단이 그 꼴을 내려다보며 비웃었다. 

"아주 좋은가보네. 누워서 움직일 수 있고 말이야. 서있는 게 더 나으려나?"

그 말에 벤지는 움직임을 뚝 멈췄다. 

"착하네. 말 잘 듣고... 그래, 역시 누워있는 게 더 낫지 않겠어? 침대 더럽히지 말고"

이단의 손길이 벤지의 젖은 뺨을 어루만졌다. 이단은 벤지의 눈을 끈으로 칭칭 동여맸다. 마지막으로 벤지의 귓가에 속삭여진 말은,

"이 편이 견디기 수월할 거야"

였다. 달깍, 하고 스위치를 켜는 소리가 났다. 이단의 말이 끝나자마자 벤지는 어두운 시야가 하얗게 번지며 점멸하는 것을 맛보았다. 아래에 쑤셔넣어진 로터 네 개가 한꺼번에 최대 강도로 진동하기 시작했기 때문이다. 거세게 진동하는 네 개의 로터는 각각의 주파수가 맞아들어가 증폭이 되자, 얼마나 센지 침대에 닿은 허리와 엉덩이가 다 울리는 느낌이 상체를 타고 전해졌다. 스팟이 진동하는 로터들에게 무자비하게 짓이겨지기 시작했다. 벤지는 하릴없이 몸을 뒤틀 수 밖에 없었다. 어쩌다가 이렇게 된 거지. 등골이 오싹하도록 밀려왔다 빠져나가는 쾌감과 마음대로 가지 못하게 되어 반대 급부로 후려쳐지는 고통이 안쪽에서 떨리는 진동에 맞추어 벤지를 뒤흔들었다. 이쪽도 저쪽도 막힌 막다른 길에서 양쪽으로 조여오는 것만 같아 헛구역질이 올라올 것 같았지만 입에 물려진 재갈은 그마저도 허락하지 않았다.

벤지는 미션 중 연락 두절로 실종 처리된 이단을 찾기 위해 온갖 시도를 다 했었다. 간신히 이단의 흔적을 쫓았고 드디어 벤지는 이단을 만날 수 있었다. 그러나 이단은 예전의 이단이 아니었다. 그는 벤지를 기억조차 하지 못했다. 방에 갇힌 채 그의 섹스토이마냥 다뤄지고 있는 자신의 처지가 그 반증인지도 몰랐다. 벤지는 침과 눈물이 범벅이 된 얼굴을 딱딱하고 더러운 침대에 부비며 속절없이 이단이 이 "형벌"을 끝내주기를 빌었다. 그토록 엉망 진창이 되어도 벤지는 이단에게 저항하지 못했다. 그를 이렇게 만든 게 자신의 잘못이었기에. 벤지는 이 모든 것이 꿈이기를 바라며 밀려오는 쾌감에 아득하게 가라앉았다. 

 


	2. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밑도 끝도 없습니다. 이거 언제 끝날지 나도 모르겠고... 이게 끝일 수도 있고...

뿌연 눈 앞에 빛이 점멸한다. 형광등이 깜박이는 건지, 아니면 뒤를 울리는 기구의 진동이 몸에 강제로 제공하는 쾌락인지 구분하기 힘들다. 심지어 몸이 부들부들 떨리는 것 조차 끊임없이 치고 찍어대는 스팟이 자극되어 그러는 건지, 추위와 기갈에 지친 근육들이 제멋대로 날뛰는 건지 알 수 없었다. 목과 등이 몹시 아픈데도 찌르르 울리는 느낌이 쾌감인지 통증인지 한데 뒤섞여 구분하기가 힘들었다. 차라리 정신을 잃으면 좋겠는데 잠을 깨우는 기구의 진동 때문에 그럴 수가 없다. 코피가 났는지 턱이 아프도록 벌려진 입으로 들어오는 것에서 비릿한 맛이 난다. 점점 숨을 쉬는 게 힘들어 헐떡이면서 버티는데, 갑자기 눈 앞이 환해졌다.

따뜻한 손길이 몸을 어루만지고 어둑한 실루엣이 아른거렸다. 손길은 입에 물린 개구기를 풀어주었다. 가득 들어오는 공기가 폐를 채우는 느낌에 가물가리던 정신이 다시 돌아왔다.

"벤지, 일어나"

오래간만에 듣는 다정한 목소리인 것 같다. 벤지는 저도 모르게 중얼거렸다.

"헉, 허억, 이다.... 흑... 가, 가ㄱ... 허윽, 해ㅈ...."

목소리가 갈라지고 끊어진다. 오랫동안 벌려있던 입술이 제대로 움직이지 않으니 음이 샌다. 숨을 들이쉬면서 치밀어오르는 신음들이 중간 중간 섞인다. 도저히 견딜 수 없었던 단 한 가지만을 맹목적으로 간절하게 애걸하는 것이 의지로 통제가 되지 않았다. 머리가 어떻게 될 것 만 같다. 아니면 이미 어떻게 되어버렸거나. 한쪽에서는 그러지 말라고 계속 명령하는 것 같은데 입에서 튀어나오는 말은 정반대다.

몸이 뒤집어지는 건지 바로눕혀지는 건지 감각이 둔해서 알 수가 없었다. 팔이 위로 묶여있던가? 뒤로 묶여있던가? 다리도 묶여있었던가? 기억이 나지 않았다. 조금 있자니 손끝과 발끝부터 서서히 감각이 돌아오는 찌르르 한 아픔에 신음했다.

"아으... 아..."

벌려진 입으로 따끈한 입술이 포개어졌다. 목을 감싸는 손길이 따뜻했지만 아직도 벤지는 제대로 가지 못해서 미칠 것만 같았다. 팔다리를 멋대로 휘저어 보지만 너무 무거웠다. 더군다나 아까 억지로 맞춰진 어깨는 너무 아팠다. 시간이 얼마나 지난 건지 알 수가 없었다. 아직도 내벽의 도구들은 계속 진동하며 스팟을 건드리고 있었다. 손길들이 천천히 몸을 어루만지며 데워주다가 엉덩이에 닿자 벤지의 애원은 더욱 다급해졌다.

"제발.... 이단, 제발... "

이단은 벤지가 시트가 젖도록 눈물을 흘리며 애걸하는 모습을 내려다 보고 있었다. 자극이 세기는 셌던 모양이었다. 코피까지 흘린 꼴이 보통 느낀 게 아닌 것 같았다. 와우. 걸작인 걸. 이단은 힘없이 허우적거리는 팔을 자신의 목에 감았다. 몸이 차갑고 계속 근육들이 부르르 경련하는 와중에도 벤지는 이단에게 닿고싶어 허우적거렸다. 정말 이 남자가 자신의 애인이었던 게 맞기는 한 가보다, 생각했다. 이단은 전혀 기억하지 못하지만 이 벤자민 던, 벤지라는 남자의 행동-특히 이성이 나간 지금의 행동-은 레인이 지나가듯 한 말-벤지가 과거에 이단의 연인이었다는 것-의 근거가 되기에 꽤 충분했다.

이단은 왠지 모르게 흡족하여 벤지의 페니스를 묶은 곳에 손을 대었다. 터질 듯 부풀어오른 그것은 아까 관을 꽂았다가 빼면서 상처가 났는지 허연 프리컴에 살짝 붉은 피가 섞여 흐르고 있었다. 정작 본인은 아픈줄을 모르고 그저 갈 수 있게 해달라 애걸하느라 바쁘긴 했지만. 오랫동안 강제로 사정하지 못한 페니스는 묶인 걸 풀어주는데도 바로 절정을 맞지 못했다. 하. 이단이 가볍게 탄식하며, 따끈한 손바닥으로 기둥을 단단히 감아쥐자 벤지의 허리가 뒤틀렸다.

"흐으... 흐, 흐윽, 아으...."

이단은 천천히 페니스를 쥐고 위아래로 흔들어주었다. 손짓 한 번 마다 애가 말라서 스스로 허리를 맞춰 들썩이는 벤지가 지독하게 색스러웠다. 반쯤 감긴 눈꺼풀에 젖은 속눈썹이 떨리는 게 보인다. 뒤쪽에는 여전히 진동하는 네 개의 로터와 플러그가 박혀있는 상태이니, 나름 뒤쪽의 자극만으로도 상당히 민감해져있는 몸이었다.

"아, 아.... 아흑.... 아...흐윽, 이단..... 아, 아아앗!!"

교성이 점점 높아지다가 진하고 하얀 액체가 튀어나옴과 동시에 끊어졌다. 눈이 뒤집혀 보이는 흰자위가 붉게 충혈되어 있는 게 얼마나 시달렸는지 반증하고 있었다. 기세 좋게 정액이 이단의 아랫배에 묻을 지경으로 난잡하게 튀었다. 이단은 입꼬리를 비죽이며 정신없이 신음하는 벤지의 뒤에 꽂힌 플러그를 빼고 로터를 꺼내기 시작했다. 물론 진동을 꺼 주는 자비 따위는 베풀지 않은 채였다.

벤지는 이단의 손에 오랫동안 참아왔던 절정을 맞은 후 여운을 느낄 새도 없이 바로 뒤쪽이 강제로 파헤쳐지는 감각에 미칠 것만 같았다. 사정으로 나른해진 몸의 감각은 배로 예민했다. 전에도 이렇게까지 한 적이 있었던가? 익숙해진 몸이 기억을 속이는 것 같았다. 이렇게까지 자신이 잘 느낄 줄도 몰랐다. 뱃속을 그득 채워 아프기까지 했던 로터들이 하나씩 빠져나갈 때 마다 벤지는 허전함이 아쉬운 듯 어깨와 허리를 뒤틀며 몸서리를 쳤다. 마지막 것은 얼마나 깊이 들어갔던지 이단이 치골 위를 손으로 지그시 누르고 나서야 겨우 빼냈다. 빠져나오는 로터들의 진동이 계속된 탓에, 또다시 강제로 자극당한 전립선은 사정한 지 얼마 되지 않은 벤지의 앞을 또다시 세우게 만들었다. 너무 금방 세워져서 그런 것인지 발기한 앞이 찌르르 아파왔다.

"우으... 흑... 흐으..."

안쪽을 마구잡이로 휘저어대는 이단이 손가락 하나 하나가 자극이 되어 쾌감을 부르는 버튼을 누르며 지나가는 것 같아 몸이 저절로 움찔거렸다. 로터로 인해 오랫동안 자극받은 안쪽은 목 마른 걸신마냥 끊임없이 자극을 원했다. 이단은 이걸 너무나 잘 알았기에 부러 조금 늦장을 부리며 벤지의 안쪽을 손가락으로 몇 번 더 휘저었다. 손가락 끝에 힘을 주자 벤지의 목에 힘줄이 돋는다.

"으흑.... 흐윽... 흐...읏..."

얼마나 신음과 비명을 내질렀는지 쉬어버린 목에서는 거친 숨이 성대를 거치며 의미없는 소리만 뱉어내고 있었다. 그만, 제발 그만.... 그만했으면 좋겠는데 모든 것이 그에 반대되는 방향으로 흘러간다. 쾌락은 의지력를 형편없이 깎아내린다. 이대로 미쳐버리는 게 아닐까 두려웠다. 감각이 둔해지면 좋으련만 성감이라는 건 하늘 높은 줄 모르고 계속 자극을 하면 끝없이 채워지기를 원하는 밑빠진 독과 같았다.

이단도 그 지경인 벤지를 더 내버려두기에는 자신도 오래 참았는지라 곧장 발기한 자신의 페니스를 벤지의 벌름대는 구멍에 맞추었다. 로터들 덕에 흐물하게 잘 풀린 구멍으로 스르륵 자신의 것을 삽입하자, 무리없이 자신의 것을 뜨끈하데 감싸는 벤지의 내벽을 느끼며 이단은 벤지의 어깨죽지에 이를 박았다.

정처없이 떠돌던 혼곤한 정신이 살갗에 박히는 통증에 다시 제자리로 돌아왔다. 간신히 움직일 수 있게 된 팔로 이단의 어깨를 밀어내려고 시도해 보았지만 양쪽 팔목이 잡혀 침대 위에 눌렸다. 안쪽을 쑤셔대는 기둥이 스팟을 스치고 지나갈 때 마다 허리가 저절로 들썩이며 반사적으로 조이자 이단의 더운 숨결이 목덜미에 흐른다.

"크흡.. 헉,허억... 더 조여봐. 벤지, 너 안쪽이 진짜 끝내줘"

벤지는 그 말을 따를 수 없었다. 이미 잔뜩 조인 상태이기도 했고 그럴 기운도 없었다. 이단은 그런 벤지를 비웃었다. 허리짓 한 번에 말 한 마디. 이단은 부러 벤지가 느끼는 곳을 비껴 찔렀다. 등이 휘어서 솟아오른 가슴이 들썩거렸다. 잡힌 손목에 힘이 들어가자 이단은 아예 손깍지를 껴버렸다. 갈라진 입술 사이로 젖은 애원이 터져나왔다.

"아, 으... 아, 안 돼.... 그만..."

"크흣... 이 정도밖에 안 되는 거야? 이렇게 뒷구멍이 헐렁해서 어디 쓰겠어?"

"흐읏... 읏... 더... 으읏.... 더 깊ㅇ... 흑, 으윽"

"하, 하하, 그만하라는 거야, 더 해달라는 거야?"

이단은 짐짓 놀리듯 물었다. 허리를 둥글게 돌리며 내벽을 휘저어 보니, 바로 대답하지 못한다. 몰아붙일 수 있는 데 까지 몰아붙여볼 생각이었다. 어느 쪽이든, 벤지는 이미 어느 정도 무너지고 있는 상태임이 분명했지만, 기왕 시작한 거라면 좀 더 고분고분하게 만드는 게 편할 것 같다는 생각도 들었다. 하긴, 뭐든 벤지를 위한 건 없었다. 지독하게도 이단 자신만을 위한 결론이었다.

"그만... 아, 아흐.. 아니... 더... 흣"

벤지는 정신없이 흐느꼈다. 어느 쪽으로 말해야할지 알 수 없어 머릿 속에서 떠오르는 대로 말이 튀어나오다가 신음소리에 막혔다. 허공에서 흔들리는 다리 끝에 벌어진 발가락이 흐릿하게 눈에 들어왔다. 이게 이단인가? 다른 사람이 이런 적이 있었나? 아무래도 상관 없었다. 마지막 남은 자존심이 본능이 귓바퀴가 씹히며 들어오는 소리에 굴복했다.

"둘 중 하나만, 벤지"

"더... 흑.... 흣, 더 해줘, 이단... 하읏"

벤지가 체념한 듯 울먹이며 신음하자 흡족한 콧소리를 그르렁거린 이단은 벤지가 원하는 대로 몸을 움직혔다. 찔걱거리는 소리가 귀에 들릴 정도로 깊이 박았다가 귀두 끝이 걸칠 정도로 빼내기를 천천히 반복하다가 점점 속도를 올렸다. 아랫배를 뚫고 나올 정도로 삽입되었다가 빠르게 내벽이 딸려나가는 느낌이 지독하게 생생했다. 벤지는 몸이 반으로 접힌 채 고개를 뒤틀며 신음했다.

"하윽, 흣, 아흣, 하흐흑, 흑.... 아!"

이단이 한쪽 손으로 벤지의 것을 쥐고 흔들어주자 벤지는 하릴 없이 자유로워진 손으로 침대 시트를 뜯어낼 듯 쥐어잡을 수 밖에 없었다. 이제는 점도도 약하고 거의 투명해지다시피 한 희멀건 액체가 주르륵 벤지의 요도구에서 흘러나왔다. 가는 중에도 계속 흔들어대며 귀두를 손끝으로 긁어대는 이단의 손길에 벤지는 끔찍하고도 생생한 감각을 맛보아야 했다.

"이제 그만... 흑... 그만... 이단, 그만해...."

"그건 네가 정하는 게 아냐"

벤지는 안쪽에 있는 이단의 것이 아직 크고 단단하다는 걸 깨달았다. 더는 견딜 수 없었다. 물도 먹지 못한 지 얼마나 된 건지 모르겠지만 몸이 한계인 건 분명했다. 생각보다 더 오래버텼다고 느꼈다. 이단은 아랑곳하지 않고 추삽질을 계속했다. 이단이 벤지의 안에 사정했을 때 벤지는 축 늘어져 정신을 잃은 다음이었다. 그 와중에도 안쪽에 이물질인 정액이 채워진다고 내벽이 반사적으로 움찔거리며 조였다. 이단은 만족스러운 표정으로 성기를 빼내고 옆에 털썩 드러누웠다. 풀어진 구멍으로 안을 가득 채운 정액이 아무렇게나 널브러진 허벅지 사이로 흘렀다.


End file.
